User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 40
I got Assassin's Creed II in the mail yesterday. Yay... Irrelevant, I know. Nice little trick, but those were some important papers. I'm pretty sure you had a feeling about this awhile ago, but I'm deciding to forfeit. WHERE DO YOU GET YOUR UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF TITLES? I'M STARTING TO RUN OUT OF THEM!}} Well, it's like you said, I'm at a slight disadvantage. Thank you for planting an unnecessary image into my noggin. }} }} Lol late reply }} }} }} Everything's all like a Wacka going Wild! Oh No You Di'int! o: WATCH MLP:FIM! Holli Edit: There you go! |mood=angry}} You should, little miss lazy. Yaaaah.}} Now I can finally help Mcwhale with her Word Bubble! }} Nintendo }} Four Day Weekend! Beyond The Trailer }} }} }} Mcwhale's Word Bubble }} }} Avatar hay i was wondering a friend told me u can make me an avatar or something so i just wanted 2 know if u can thanx Hey! umm...hey blanky its me from youtube! umm...so i was just wondering what u could do to make mah page look cool like urs! Hey Blanky, sorry about not signing umm ok, I guess I want the backround to be red...and my icon (like urs is Yuki Nagato) how do I get mine? DudeplaysDrew21 00:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC)DudePlaysDrew21 AKA Jacko hey, ummmm ok....make both the colors white ok? and thanks again :) I love ur Yuki Nagato btw DudeplaysDrew21 00:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC)DudePlaysDrew21 aka Jacko thx blankeh! DudeplaysDrew21 01:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC)DudePlaysDrew21 aka Jacko Hi Blanky! Remember Me? The moment of victory. I love it! }} Uh, Hi |text = Hey, Blanky. Uhh, i was wondering; I made a new wiki a couple months back or so, and i wanted to know if i could ask you for some help. Like, how do i create new templates? Like smileys, userboxes... and the side-bar on the homepage that has internal-links and recent activity... My wiki is here: http://sailormoonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_Fanon_Wiki }} Thanks! Complaint... Hey again, Blanky its me DudeplaysDrew21 (Jacko) and i'd kinda like to make a small complaint well user Prince12 asked me if id want to go on another chat on Bandipedia, and I said yeah, so I went on and a person who i barely even met (Crash Man) just said: *rolls eyes* HELLO Drew. I no its on the internet and stuff, but I just found it kinda rude, and I wasnt really thinking to much about it, but then he tried to apoligize and he lied to me which I just didnt appreciate. He told me that when he "rolled his eyes" at me he actually thought I was a different person he knew. It was actually a person he entirely made up. He admitted it straight out too. he still tried to apoligize, and I sorta accepted, but im still mad, I was wondering if you could talk to him about it or maybe just c what you can do, and again he had NO REASON to do anything mean to me. Thank you SO SO SO MUCH, Blanky. I appreciate it so much! DudeplaysDrew21 22:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 Thank you! So anyway, I just wanted to give you this to show my appreciation. Again, Thanx alot!}} Second Word Bubble chat rooms? hey blanky, its dudeplaysdrew again, i was just wondering why the chats arent working...(ik ANOTHER stupid question) umm is tehre any way somebody could fix it? (its not working for sugardapuppy eitehr) DudeplaysDrew21 21:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 How did you make that website how did you? Let's get 2 the Game Play! If you do, thanks you!}} }} }} }} }} Does that involve actual rockets? *slapped* I saw something that said "MODDING SIMZ!" or something like that... I don't that was it! Yay! I'm buddy!}} }} THANK U SO MUCH!!! Every Little Thing..... Ibby You Rock Blanky! }} Uh... what happened? Looks like there will be no more moody moods... Touch down! }} More Probleeemmmsss It's Settled Dear MySims Wiki administrator, My name is gocubs711. I am a let's player on YouTube. This upcoming summer, I plan to do a let's play of MySims Kingdom. I would like to become affiliated with this wiki for said let's play. What I ask of you organization is to advertise my videos on your website. In return, I will mention this website in my videos and put a link to your website in every description. I would love to be partnered with you. Please reply, gocubs711Gocubs711 22:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I would just like a link to my channel on your affiliates page gocubs711Gocubs711 21:17, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Scary Jeffrey! }} Yes, it does. I probably won't be starting the let's play until next spring however gocubs711Gocubs711 22:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll talk to you again when I do. Pleasure doing business with you! gocubs711Gocubs711 02:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) }} }} Unraveling. Jeffrey's First Talk Page Archive }} New User Boxes loves the Star Essence! Maybe they'll find one when they go stargazing!}}}} Crash Man Is Better Than Blanky!! Um...yeah, so, uh.....I'll give you the description when I figure out which characters have my.... uh, parts. Y'know, so you can have an idea of what my Sim looks like. So................man, this feels awkward.}} }} }} Hey blanksta! Hows the wikia qoinq? ( going ) Man, i havent been on this wik iin ages!! Hows the crew? BTW thanks for sticking up for me when i was quite new and some random AU commented somthin mean and stuff like that O_o Just wanted to say hi!! fgf 18:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S Do you still play Sims 3? Cause' i wanna add u on the sims 3 website :P I has added you. All of those years of playing Mysims.. The good times i tell you. Ive recently moved to England cause' my dad got a job in London. Very exciting :D I like your avatar. Is it downloadable? LIZARDS ARE REAL fgf 18:54, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Awh, i wanted to have a potato lover in my games xD Gosh, me is soo bored. School is alright but starting as a newbie with a load of English Lads and lasses is very awkward LOL Check out some of my creations on the sims 3 wensite. One of my cousins made some apart from the alter ego one LOlz Yep, I do have to wear a unifrom. It makes me look like an old-fashioned school girl. And people think Im weird with my American accent. I like the British accents. Its actually quite funny speaking to them and they sound very posh so yeah. I miss the good ole' USA. And my dog who died there :( Hows your school in America? Uniform? VERY Annoying person that bugs you alott? xD Sorry for the personal questions just my curious mind xD fgf 19:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) xD, id love some entertainment right now. Im currently been obsessed with Assasin's Creed right now. I want some ghetto wanabees at my school so i can just stare at them. Your'e lucky you've got posers at your school. But at my school i have as what they call "Cliques". Its like different gangs of people that share the same interest. I was walking to a Drama lesson when I saw a bunch of posers putting their hands under their chins and acting really showy off ( if thats a word :P ) But im getting used to the term "Chav" A Chav is a person that wears orange makeup, wears tracksuit trousers, lives in a concil estate, is about 18, has a BABY :0 i got really suprised when i heard the baby part. Today some boys were trying to get my attention by wacking each other and saying " Hey, im James " in a very weird way...Its very awkward. Anyways, enough about me. Do you have Cliques at your school? Any sign of Chavs?? xD fgf 19:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Blanky! Hows USA? I got a detention today cause' some jerk was trying to get my attention and when I looked at him Madam saw me and thought I was talking to him. ( WE have to call the teachers Sir & Madam ). Good to know that you dont have "Chavs" in your school. See ya later, fgf 16:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Served. Which "D" word? Detention? :o WEll sorry for the d word :P What would you like for christmas? I would like a new DS Cause' meh cousin stole it when she came for the summer holidays. D:< Anyways, ive been adding Secretive, some other guy, and Pizwat on The Sims 3 website. Anyway, I was on the wiki, when i saw "Katrina The Rich Girl". I was like "Is she being arrogant or something??" What a "Boastful" name! XD Boastful is a word that they use down here. Adios Amigo! Sushi = Look Mama! No Hands! }}} MySims Cutie 142 13:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanx Blanx! Teddy bear140 18:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Btw, this isn't all. I'm still adding to this message. Hair: Travis (except it's black) Outfit: Same as your Sim's, but it's the brown one. Know what I mean? Eyes: Hopper (MySims Kingdom) Skin Color (does that sound racist? ): Same as your Sim I SHALL RETURN!!}} If you don't take any other suggestions, take this... }} please unbann me, Im really board it has been really nice learning my lesson (not) but I kind wanna chat again.please let me chat again! Ill even throw in a blueprint! Spammer Alert! Dolly }} Avatar I was wondering, I mean, if it wasn;t too much of a problem, if you could make me an Avatar. If yes, here's the info you requested. Eyes: Brown eyes, like the kind Raven has, if that doesn't work, any kind of brown eyes will do. Hair: Brown, spiky, like Yuki's Mouth: A mouth like Violets Outfit: The torn school uniform. I'm not sure where it is though, sorry. Skin: Tan Background: Doesn't matter Accersories: None Face: Frickles, please Thank you 'Dat troll }} Happy Thanksgiving! Also, Chef Gino told me 2 deliver this 2 you! I work for him, now...... Here's your pizza all the way from Cowboy Juction! }} Thanksgiving! P.S. but werent me, you and prince gonna play brawl?}}